Agent Michigan 2 - Retrieval
by Agent MichiganSpartan Z406
Summary: Second story in my series about my XBOX Live roleplay character, Agent Michigan.


**I am referring to Carolina as Carol because she has no known name as of yet.**

**Michigan's Lair - Several years after the fall of Project Freelancer...**

Agent Michigan was working on painting his Mongoose in the garage when suddeny he heard an odd beeping noise. Pausing for a moment, he realized the tone was his radio, unfamiliar to him because of his disuse of it for all these years. Mitch tapped the button on the side of his helmet, answering the call. "Agent Michigan, I have one final mission for you." Michael was surprised to hear the voice of his old friend. "Yes, Leona- I mean, yes sir?" "You must steal the Beta AI from the United Nations Space Command Storage facility," the Southerner ordered. "Which facility?" "As soon as you accept, all vital information will be uploaded to your helmet's database. I want you to keep her out of their hands at all costs. Goodbye Agent Michigan."

There was a sort of immesurable sadness in Leonard's voice. A few seconds later, Agent Michigan found out why. In the background he heard "Goodbye, Allison." and then a gunshot and a thud. The Director had failed to cut the channel. "Goodbye, old friend..." whispered Michigan, before cutting the channel on his end.

Michigan popped the clip into his Sniper Rifle. Leonard had one dying wish, and he was going to see it fufilled. Although it was a mere shadow, Beta was his life's work. It was the last of Allison's legacy. Carol had been killed long ago by Maine. Allison herself was, of course, dead. Perhaps with some of his own tweaking Michael could create the perfect copy of Allison...

**UNSC Storage Facility - Several years after the fall of Project Freelancer...**

Lieutenant Aaron Nelson sat on the rocky ground outside of the storage facility, polishing his Assault Rifle with care. Suddenly, he heard metallic clang coming from aroubd the corner of the building. Aaron nodded to Terry, the lower ranking guard. "Check it out." Terry did as he was instructed, raising his rifle and walking lightly and quietly.

After five minutes, Aaron furrowed his brow and got up to go see what was taking Terry so long. "Terry?" he called, waiting several moments for a response. "Terry, cut it out," Aaron said, frustration rising in his voice. "Terry if you don''t ans-" He rounded the building, only to find the horrbily defaced corpse of his fellow trooper hanging from two knives, staring back at him with a look of sheer terror. "Oh god n-" the poor soul was cut off by a thrown knife hitting him in the side.

A red and white soldier clad in heavy plated armor leaped from the roof of the building, knocking Aaron to the ground in the process. The figure stood over him, a Magnum clutched at his side. The Marine scooted away helplessly, his knife wound endlessly gushing blood. "No you don't," said the armored man, his voice as cold as the Arctic winds as he raised his gun. Before Aaron could react, a bullet was between his eyes. The man picked up the fallen soldier's ID badge, examined it, and then clipped it to his belt.

Once inside the facility, Michigan made quick work of the guards. Finally, the ex-agent stood before the room in which evidence from Project Freelancer was kept. He was able to unlock it, due to a crash course York had given him on lockpicking in the field once. Though there was a large amount of equipment used by Project Freelancer, the room only contained a few boxes and an AI unit that was hooked up to a small terminal.

The storage unit must have contained the Beta fragment, so he picked it up and put it on his back, hearing a satisfying click as it secured itself. Immediately, an image of Beta's black avatar appeared at the lower left hand corner of his visor, next to his radar. It was looking around frantically, as if confused. "Michigan? Where am I? What's happening?" the all-too-familiar, slightly frustrated voice of Tex demanded. "Relax, Allison, it's all right," Mitch relied. "A- Allison? Who's that?" "The damage to the Epsilon unit must be worse than I thought," Michigan whispered to himself, noticing the low power notification on his visor.

Michigan walked out of the room quickly, proceeding to walk through the halls until one door caught his eye. It was labelled "SPARTAN IV ARMORY". He turned towards the door and ran the stolen ID card through the scanner. "Access denied," said a metallic, computery voice. "Beta, hack it," he commanded. "Sorry, can't do that. Due to the damaged storage unit, my functions are limited," she replied in an apologetic tone. Michigan punched the screen of the small pad and it broke, hanging from a wire for a few seconds before it snapped and let the device fall to the ground. The results were as he desired - the door slid open.

Walking into the room, Michael observed the many suits of armor mounted on the walls, before choosing his new armor. He chose the updated Mark V helmet, a GUNGNIR chestplate, Rogue shoulders, Mark V gauntlets, and LG-50 Bulk greaves. Michigan unfastened the unit from his old armor and applied it to his new armor. Beta autmatically defaulted all the settings on his old armor and transferred them to the new suit. Before leaving the room, Mitch reached into a box and exchanged his new gold visor for a blood red one. Sadly, the armor was painted Sage, and he would have to fix that later.

After making sure all guards in the facility had been neutralized, Michigan exited the place. He went into active camo and walked over a few hills for 2 miles, near a lake then pressed a button on his new gauntlet. His red and white Hornet came out of cloaking. Michael got in and turned on the vehicle, reentering cloaking and flying away into the horizon.

**Thanks for reading, your feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
